


Fang & Bang: Summer Special

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Monster Armitage Hux, Monster Kylo Ren, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Armitage Hux, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Transformation, kyluxxoxo summerfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19571239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo and Hux go on a trip to a cabin in the woods where they have some fun together.(It's probably not necessary to read the first Fang & Bang fic but if you want to, it's alsohere on AO3.)





	Fang & Bang: Summer Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the KyluxXOXO summerfest 2019! The prompts used were sleep, dark and bite. Please enjoy :D

Kylo felt himself lucky that he got his vampire boyfriend to come along with him to a nice long-deserved trip to a cabin in the wilds. A glance in the back confirmed that Hux was still sleeping. They were using Hux's car since the windows where darkened in the back, they had also partitioned the front with a dark curtain so Hux would have some peace while they traveled during the day.

The sun didn't hurt Hux since he was a very old vampire but he still couldn't be up much during the day. From what Kylo had seen Hux became sluggish and sleepy when the sun was out. He was better off resting.

During their shared vacation Kylo tried to manage their time so they were both up at the same time as often as possible but it couldn't be helped that they had to make some parts of the journey during the day. It helped that Hux could drive all night while Kylo rested.

Kylo felt happy. This was the first time they went away on vacation together since they started dating about a years ago. It wasn’t that Kylo couldn’t spend his time off with Hux but they were usually somewhere around town or close to town. Never far away enough to be truly alone. Kylo had seen so many cultural treasures and art near where they lived in the last year so that it felt good to show Hux something beautiful in return.  
His father had helped him rent a cabin in the woods in a very secluded spot in the mountains. The summer heat would be less problematic there and they could go hiking during the night and watch the stars. The place was ideal for it. Kylo had checked hiking routes beforehand.  
  
They arrived at the cabin later that day when the sun was already starting to go down. It was ideal because Hux could help with the bags.  
“Looks good,” Hux said as he moved one of his own bags inside. The cabin was rustic, nice, not over the top full of things but still big enough to have a separate room to sleep in, a very nice kitchen and eating area as well as a comfortable looking living space with a big sofa. Just outside there was a small patio area, perfect to sit down and eat.  
“Thanks. My dad helped me find it and rent it,” Kylo said. He would’ve done it on his own but asking his dad was easier since he and his friend Chewie had often spent time in cabins like these when they were younger. They knew what was good better than him.  
“Good job, Kylo’s father,” Hux said. He settled down on the sofa and leaned back, leaving the bags on the floor for now.  
“Lazy,” Kylo said as he sat down next to him, pulling him close.  
“I only just got up,” Hux said with a chuckle. His gaze went to Kylo’s slightly open shirt, quickly followed by his hand that opened even more buttons.  
“Oh?” Kylo said, his skin tingling pleasantly from the soft touches. He took Hux’s wandering hand in his to put a stop to it. As much as he liked to continue, there were other things to do first.  
“Come on, let’s unpack, then I’ll cook something and we’ll have dinner, alright?” Kylo said. ‘Dinner’ for Hux meant of course that instead of eating any of Kylo’s cooking he would get a nice, warm blood ‘donation’ from him.  
Hux snuggled in close for a moment and then with a sigh said, “Fine”.  
Kylo pressed a kiss to his temple before getting up from the sofa.  
  
Together they managed to get everything inside and set up for the next few days, unpacking their clothes and toiletries as well as things like board games. For some reason Kylo had thought it would be fun to bring some of them for their one week stay. If they would even have time to play because Hux seemed very eager already to spend a lot of time in bed. Not that Kylo was against having some fun but he simply didn’t have Hux’s vampiric stamina even if he had more than an average person due to being a werewolf. He simply couldn’t keep up with an ancient vampire.  
When it came to Hux in general they were also able to bring some donated blood in a cooler. These bags where now in the fridge, same as the food for Kylo which they had bought mostly at the last supermarket they had passed before getting to the cabin. It was weird having both regular food and blood in the same fridge but at this point Kylo didn’t even mind his boyfriend’s vampiric habits anymore. Not that he did in the first place. He had known what he was in for when he had started dating Hux. At least Kylo didn’t have to be Hux’s sole food supply while they were away.  
  
After putting away their things Kylo had a nice dinner for himself while Hux watched from the sofa. It had been weird to Kylo for quite a while to be watched by his boyfriend when he was eating but he was used to it by now. It would be a waste of time for Hux to eat human food so he didn’t even try. One time he had said that it tasted like ashes to him. It was a waste of good food. Even if the memorie intrigued him as did the smell.  
“Did you plan anything for today?” Hux said while Kylo was washing the dishes. He was tired from driving and would’ve loved nothing more than to curl up and take a nap but he also didn’t want to lose any waking moment he could have with Hux while they were out here.  
“Apart from settling in? I didn’t. We could sit outside and watch the stars if you want. They’re visible out here, not like in town,” Kylo said as he turned holding a dish towel to dry his hands. Even though they lived in a small town it was still hard to see anything much in the night sky thanks to air pollution. Out here in the woods the nearly full moon was bright and the stars beautiful.  
“You look tired,” Hux said unabashed. “You could take a nap and then I could have some dinner, if you like?”  
Kylo had to smile at that. His skin was prickling in anticipation.  
“I like that idea,” he said. Kylo removed the apron and climbed to Hux on the sofa where he lay down with his head in Hux’s lap. He soon felt Hux’s hand stroking his hair, a soft touch that lulled him to sleep.

  
Kylo woke up still on the sofa but without Hux’s hand on his hair. Looking up he found Hux reading a book in the low light. Kylo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stretched and yawned.  
“Did you have a nice nap?” Hux said as he audibly closed his book with one hand while the other pushed some stray hair from Kylo’s forehead. Kylo couldn’t help but press his head against Hux’s soft hand. So close to the full moon his wolfish instincts came through and made him more cuddly but unfortunately also more aggressive. Around Hux though that aggression rarely came through and if it did it was usually only in bed and Hux told him that he liked it. So it was fine.  
Kylo smiled up at Hux, his own fingers reaching out to stroke lightly over his cheek.  
“It was very nice,” Kylo said. “Do you want to eat?”  
Hux’s grin showed his sharp fangs.  
“I’d love that.”  
  
A few minutes later they were in the bedroom where Hux was lapping up the last few drops from Kylo’s bitten neck while Kylo himself was fisting Hux’s shirt violently. It did hurt but it also turned him on so terribly much. The pain, the smell, Hux’s soft tongue on his bare skin where he had previously bitten him, combined with the moonlight visible from the window evoked his animal instincts.  
Hux’s hand groped him through the thin shorts where Kylo was already hard and leaking. With a roar Kylo hefted Hux up against himself, grabbed him by the hips and carried him over to the nearby bed. Hux laughed and kept his arms loosely around Kylo’s neck as he kissed him, sharing the smell and taste of blood with him as he slipped in his tongue, egging Kylo on even more.  
He lowered Hux carefully onto the bed and came to kneel over him, panting with lust.  
“Fuck me, please,” Kylo whispered between kissing Hux’s neck and lips, his hands busy tearing ever so lightly at his clothes.  
Hux chuckled and gave Kylo a light shove at his shoulder, making him roll over onto his back where he stripped off his shirt while Hux reached for the bottle of lube they had strategically left on the nightstand. Hux was quick to lose his own shirt and pants while Kylo shimmied out of his remaining clothes. They would lose them in the dark but neither of them cared.  
These days Kylo didn’t need much prep – neither of them did – so Hux didn’t invest much time with it, instead he pumped his own cock with a generous amount of lube before shuffling closer as he situated himself between Kylo’s legs. He was so small compared to Kylo’s size which made getting fucked by him all the more appealing to Kylo. Hux was so close now that Kylo could feel the tip of his dick touching the cleft of his ass. It was maddening having to wait even one second longer.  
Kylo’s hands were clutching at the sheets preemptively but when Hux tutted at him he let go. Kylo had shredded too many bedclothes in the past, it wouldn’t be nice to shred sheets he didn’t own.  
Only when Kylo had stretched his arms out over his head did Hux continue by kissing his chest with sweet, fluttery kisses as his thumbs stroked Kylo’s hip bones.  
“So strong,” he whispered. “And all mine.”  
Kylo shivered, he turned his head to the side with a quiet moan as Hux descended down his body, giving his already heavy and leaking dick a quick lick. He grasped Kylo’s legs and bent them towards his body as he slowly sank in, a sigh falling from his slightly parted lips.  
Making a low noise in his own throat Kylo clenched slightly around Hux’s cock that kept on filling him until it bottomed out and Hux could lean in closer. One of his hands stroked Kylo’s exposed neck and gave him a quick nip where he had bitten him earlier. It smarted just enough to remind him of the earlier bite.  
Kylo’s body felt hot with lust and when Hux started to move he met every one of his slow thrusts with a long-rehearsed movement of his own. They fit together like puzzle pieces, their bodies understanding each other by pure instinct alone.  
Hux soon let go of Kylo’s leg and neck and put his hands into Kylo’s as he started thrusting harder, creating the delicious friction Kylo craved. Hux’s cock even managed to hit his prostate more often than not, making Kylo moan with his mouth wide open as he writhed on the bed. His thick cock was wet with pre-come that made it slide between their bodies but not quite hard and wet enough.  
Kylo could feel his hands turn into claws as they held onto Hux’s. His control over his animal instincts was slowly slipping away and he wasn’t even sorry about it.  
One extra hard thrust had Kylo cry out as it hit his prostate, only to be silenced by Hux’s lips, the taste of iron still clinging to his tongue as he licked into Kylo’s open mouth. The taste drove Kylo mad, his entire body ready to burst. He wanted to run, to hunt and most of all he wanted to come. But his dick was trapped and Hux didn’t stroke him. Not yet anyway.  
Hux’s hands let go of his and moved on to tweak Kylo’s nipples, rolling the buds slowly between his fingers, shooting a mad arousal through them to Kylo’s already frustratingly hard and leaking cock, making him moan Hux’s name. Without a real goal Kylo’s hands lightly took hold of Hux’s arms, if only to hold onto at least something.  
“Please, Hux,” Kylo whispered desperately as Hux continued to stimulate his body while his thrusts never faltered. It was as if he could go on forever, to Kylo’s dismay.  
“Do you want to come?” Hux said against Kylo’s neck, licking his pulse point.  
Kylo groaned. It was too much. He needed it so badly.  
“Please, please, please,” he whispered like a mantra. Kylo didn’t need much to make him come. A quick tug and he would teeter over the edge, he knew it.  
Hux leaned back, his dick slipping almost all the way out, only the head still inside. He met Kylo’s eyes for a second before gazing at his straining dick.  
It felt like complete bliss when Hux finally took Kylo’s weeping cock in hand and stroked him at the same time as he thrust in all the way. With a deep groan Kylo’s orgasm spread through his body like electricity, setting his nerves alight as he spouted come over Hux’s hand and his own abdomen where his muscles twitched slightly. A sharp intake of air and Hux’s own low groan told Kylo that he came too. Since Hux didn’t ejaculate Kylo had other ways of telling, like his noise, his facial expression and the way his cock still pulsed even if nothing came out.  
Kylo still laid quivering on his back when Hux came to lie down next to him, both of them breathing hard.  
Kylo was the first to catch his breath and look over.  
“Want to go hiking later?” he said.  
Hux chuckled. “Sure.”  
  
The rest of their shared vacation was a variation of hiking in the dark, sex, bathing in the nearby lake and enjoying the solitude of the forest. Kylo even got to have sex under the spray of a waterfall. It was… definitely something else.  
It’s been years since Kylo had seen this many fireflies in one place and Hux sure shared his enthusiasm of viewing the glowing little bugs.  
  
At the night of the full moon Kylo was outside before the sun was even down and when he transformed he knew that Hux was watching from the patio. Kylo’s mighty paws thundered through the forest, excitement coursing through him at the smells and sounds that were amplified by a thousand fold thanks to his werewolf senses. The forest was alive around him and he was part of it.  
Kylo ran for hours but it felt only like a brief moment in time. He smelled the earth and left his mark, he scratched the bark of the trees because it felt good under his claws. He ran on four legs even though he could move and stand on two in his fully transformed form, the forest beckoned him to explore it like an animal. Kylo howled at the moon whenever it compelled him, singing along with the distant voices of other werewolves. He could barely even hear them but they were still there, also singing to the moon.  
But then, a familiar smell in the distance. Kylo returned to the cabin where Hux still sat on the patio, watching him as he trotted slowly out of the forest.  
“Did you have your fun?” Hux said as Kylo came to sit down on the wooden floor in front of him. With a whine he placed his big head in Hux’s lap.  
“Look at you, there’s twigs and leaves in your fur,” Hux whispered as he started caressing Kylo’s head, ruffling his fur with his fingers and brushing away some of the dirt and ‘souvenirs’ from the forest.  
In the distance the fireflies glowed. It was a pleasant night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're down here to figure out who gets the D: Kylo bottoms in this one.


End file.
